


[Cover Art] for wendymarlowe's "Dear John"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe">wendymarlowe</a>'s riveting epistolary fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/6744731">"Dear John".</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for wendymarlowe's "Dear John"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



A cover for all those wendymarlowe fans who're also compulsively hitting page-refresh on the marvelous realtime fic ["Dear John."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/6744731) (ETA: This is a slightly different version of the cover from the one uploaded last night, which was waaaaaay too dark. Apologies for the hiccup. ...It's also a repost of the original work, which was behaving oddly re: indexing in AO3. Go figure. To those of you who kudo'd it previously, thanks again for taking the time: I salute you. ) :)

(The image above is also available in full 1200x1600 size, at 400 dpi, over at Box.com: a .PNG version [here](https://app.box.com/s/op29auebccfcbqdneqkx2mipqloozxq8), a .JPG version [here](https://app.box.com/s/5rg7dfra0cizex0tzkks2guzpejisq2f).)

Thanks, wendymarlowe! :)


End file.
